MisGiven
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Tsuki Lee and Akira Ken finally return to headquarters after a long mission and meet Allen Walker. What happens when a few Exorcists go on a rather large mission and Noah intervene? Who is Tyki asking for? OCxLavi TykixOC Revised Losti think...
1. Tsuki and Ken

Mis-Given : 1 Tsuki and Ken

* * *

Disclaimer : Kei-Ten does not own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

Two figures stood panting in the rain. Some pieces of their torn, black clothing littered the ground. The rain intermingled with the ashes on the ground, as well. The older one, was Chinese and had black hair that reached past her shoulders, and laid there since it had fallen out of her bun long ago. Even though her body began to show signs of fatigue from improper rest, her green brown eyes shows great determination. She wore a black skirt that reached a little above her knees, and a torn black coat over it. Her black boots covered in mud. She held a bow and arrow in her hands and stood in a ready stance.

"Ken! How are you holding out?", she asked to her younger friend that was standing a little ways away from her.

".. Fine, and you Tsuki?

Her friend stood straight up hands down, while small glints of the moonlight could be seen on the threads in her hand. Ken had short black hair, with odd silver highlights. She wasn't Chinese, but she was Asian. Ken looked over to Tsuki with brown eyes. She wore long black pants and a similar black coat. She had a few piercings though. Two in her right ear and one in the cartilage, that had a small silver chain that led to the first one, and a dangling one in the left ear, and a black choker with silver crosses around it.

"I'm good!", she paused as her arrow shot through an Akuma. She smiled and turned to Ken, "Ready to head back to HQ?"

Ken's hand flinched and the last Akuma fell to pieces before disappearing, "Yea, let's go"

* * *

They had just reached headquarters and they paused in front of the gate. The gate's eyes were darting everywhere, moving to anything that moved.

"Hey there Gate!", Tsuki exclaimed.

"ANOTHER AK- Oh.. W-welcome back Tsuki, Ken," Gate said tensely.

Ken stared at the gate with a smile, "Everything OK, Gate?"

"W-well a few months ago a-a-a **ACursedBoyCame**!!!- N-n-no Offence to you Ken"

"None taken," Ken said nonchalantly.

"OH! We have a new Exorcist!!!!", Tsuki exclaimed, as Gate swung open.

"Shouldn't you check in with your cousins first?"

"Er.. Hahaha Komui can wait!", Tsuki ran in.

Ken shook her head and sighed, "Good night Gate"

* * *

Ken walked out of her room with her hair still wet from taking a shower when Tsuki ran up to her with Komui behind her.

"K-Ken!" "Akira!"

Akira Ken turned around, "Is something wrong Lee?"

"The new kid isn't here anymore!!"

Akira blinked. Komui sighed.

"Akira, we called you two back, because the generals have begun to be targeted."

"What?"

Komui nodded his head weakly, "Right now, the Exorcists have gone to find their own Generals by the Noahs", Komui explained to them the recent events.

".. That makes sense"

"KKKEEEEENNN! The new kid was with Cross Marian!"

Akira blinked again, "So who else is with the kid then?"

".. Well Rinali, Lavi, and Bookman are with him, but they've stopped and are.. Meeting with Baron Aleister Crowley III"

Both Tsuki and Akira blinked, "What a name"

"Komui", Komui turned to her, "I'll go tonight, you're probably a bit concerned, and not just for Rinali"

Akira paused, she took a breath to continue when Komui interrupted.

"Akira," he took a deep breath, "Be careful.. **and take care of my cousin Tsuki!!!"**

Akira smiled, "Of course Chief"

"N.O."

Akira and Komui blinked, "What is it Tsuki?"

As if on cue, her stomach growled, "I'm hungry, I want some Kimchi!!"

Akira and Komui laughed.

"Well then let's get you that kimchi, will you join us Akira?"

Akira shook her head, "I'm going to shower, maybe later"

* * *

As soon as the two were out of sight, Akira almost ran back into her room and locked the door shut, taking her shoes off as she did. She ran into the shower, all her clothes still on, and kept it on cold. Almost as soon as the water hit her skin, she practically ripped off her choker. A very faint mark of crosses began to show up on her skin, around her bare neck.

'It burns.. Like it's calling for something'

She let the water seep into her hair and clothes. Slowly she turned the knob, closing off the water. She sank to her knees and let her head lean on the shower wall.

****

"Noahs?"

"Yes, the Noahs are a gr.."

"... Noahs...How did I know? It was the first time Komui informed me...", she hit the wall with her fist once, "How did I know about them?"

She pulled herself out of the bathroom and walked over to her drawer. She pulled out another plain black choker and put it on, then walked into bed.

* * *

Akira woke up late in the morning, feeling numb all over. She noticed her bed was wet and cold, as were her clothes.

"Wha- Oh yea..."

She dragged herself to the bathroom then to her closet and pulled out another uniform. After she dressed she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Everything was the same with the exception of dry clothes and one thing, which bothered her the most. Her choker. The choker she wore was black, but had silver crosses on it. She sighed, but walked out of her room anyway.

"Akira! You're up!"

"Good morning Tsuki," Akira spoke smiling.

"Ready to go now?"

"Yes, shall we head out then?"

"Yea-"

"WAAIIIITTT!!!"

Tsuki and Akira turned around. Komui ran towards them.

"Chief Ko-"

"Shush, knowing you two, you haven't had breakfast yet, and Akira I know you skipped dinner," Akira smiled nervously, "And you have to both be careful!"

Komui handed them an odd lunch box that had two rabbits on it. Akira grinned, and slung it over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Komui"

Komui held Tsuki in a hug, "Tsuki, be safe ok?"

"I will cousin"

"Take care of Rinali for me please?"

Tsuki smiled, "I will" He let her go. "Well see you later then, Komui"

Komui smiled as she ran after Akira, "Take care.."

* * *

Kei-Ten : .. Ok… so I'm trying to fix this now… -.- … hahaha… ahem….. -sigh- yea…


	2. Arystar Crowley

Mis-Given : 2 Arystar Crowley

* * *

Disclaimer : Kei-Ten does not own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

Tsuki and Akira stretched as they got off the train. 

"Mmm, that took soo long!"

Akira nodded as she covered her mouth to hide a yawn.

"So any idea where we ha-"

Tsuki never got a chance to finish as a nearby vendor yelled at her.

"TWO MORE PRIESTS!"

* * *

Tsuki was moving around in her chair. Akira's eye would twitch as a frown was etched on her face. Akira sighed as she turned she saw a castle in the distance.

"Please! Two priests came by earlier! And they haven't returned! Pl-"

Akira turned to face the mayor, and the people that had tied them to chairs.

"When did they go in"

The mayor blinked, "Well umm A few hours ago"

Tsuki stopped fidgeting, "What?! Just a few hours ago?! Why are we tied down?!"

The mayor and the people got on their knees, "Please! Priest and Priestess please! Save our town!"

There was a moment of silence.

Akira twitched.

Tsuki broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I-Is something wrong?" the Mayor stuttered, fearing he may have offended them.

"… Nothing is - haha- wrong! W-We'll go!", Tsuki managed to say through her fit.

Akira sighed.

* * *

"This is the place?" 

"That's what the mayor said"

".. Oh that guy.." Tsuki turned and saw the Mayor and the townspeople hiding.

"… Yea.."

* * *

The two walked inside the large castle and heard series of fighting. They walked deeper in, until the wall beside them and the one above them collapsed. 

Tsuki covered her face with her hands. Akira stood her ground as silvery threads came from the floor and walls, and covered the two.

"Are you ok Tsuki-chan?", Akira asked softly.

Tsuki nodded slowly. The threads retreated quickly into the walls and floor. Tsuki looked up, while Akira looked ahead.

Tsuki gasped, "Ken-Kun look!" Akira only glanced away from the site in front of her to see two young men hanging on what seemed to be a pole.

"They're fine, that must be Lavi-kun and Allen-kun. We should be more concerned about that though", Tsuki hesitantly turned to look at what Akira had pointed out.

Tsuki gasped as she stepped back, running into Akira.

"W-What is that?! Is th-"

"Called back from the underworld, the bound "Soul of the Akuma" that is the weapon's energy source.""

Tsuki and Akira turned to the two from earlier.

"… It's his eye"

Tsuki looked over at Akira, "What little Ken-chan?"

"His eye is cursed"

Tsuki's eyes widen, "That's what Komui meant?.. It must be terrible.. To see this.."

"Crow-chan That girl is an Akuma! _I told you 'bout it earlier_ She is your enemy as well as ours!"

Tsuki and Akira looked over at the red-head.

When they turned back, the girl was in her Akuma form over "Crow-chan".

"AH! Shit! Crow-chan is already tired from playing with me earlier! If we don't help.."

Tsuki and Akira nodded to each other. Akira and Tsuki ran in separate directions, but suddenly large flowers broke through the floor.

"KEEEENN-CHAAANNN!!!"

Tsuki yelled as she moved around as much as possible. Tsuki was being held in the air by a flower, both her arms against her sides, so she could not reach for her Innocence.

"Yes?", Tsuki blinked as she saw Akira's face near hers, upside-down. Akira was also in the flowers' entrapment, but spoke calmly and did not make any means to escape as it held her upside-down.

"**OUCH!** Damn it! I can't see Crow-Chan!"

Tsuki and Akira turned to Allen and Lavi.

"Hey!"

Lavi stopped yelling and Allen turned. Allen's eye directed itself to Akira, while Lavi had his eyes on Tsuki.

"Are you Allen Walker-", Akira started.

"-and Lavi, successor of Bookman?", Tsuki finished.

Lavi and Allen stared at them. Two people had appeared out of nowhere, knowing their names.

"What? Who ar-"

"Let's try to use some common sense", Akira muttered.

"Hey come on! We're wearing the same uniform too!", Tsuki frowned

Lavi blinked. They were right. He blushed in embarrassment.

"R-Right! I knew that! Haha- OW!", Lavi kicked the flower again.

"Lavi! You need to calm down!", Akira exclaimed.

Allen was brought back to reality as he turned and saw Lavi being eaten by a plant.

"Lavi! _He's_ right!"

_"He…."_Akira muttered. Tsuki held back her laughter.

"The first time we got attacked by the flowers I remembered something! When I was with the master, I took care of the same type of flowers!_ Though they were small babies.._"

"Really?! Then you can stop this one?!"

Akira sighed and explained, "The flowers won't bite humans that are kind to them!"

Allen turned to face Akira.

"Ya Lavi! So put your heart into it and show these flowers some love and affection!", Tsuki grinned.

They barely heard his muffled, 'Got it!", as he screamed,

**"I LOVE YOU--!!!!!I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!** Hey, aren't we hurting still?"

"Umm, well the flowers aren't attempting to eat us anymore," Tsuki said.

"What's cold?"

"Huh? Rain!?"

"That can't be right! This is a castle!… Isn't it? Ken-chan!!!!!"

Akira was unconscious laying on one of the plants. The rest of the plants released them to drink the rain. Tsuki ran over to her fallen friend, while Lavi and Allen followed.

"Ken? Ken-chan?"

"Is he ok?", Lavi asked.

Allen attention was more directed towards Akira's black and silver crossed choker. Before he knew it, he felt his eye begin to throb.

".. Uh.. Headache…"

"KEN-CHAN!", Tsuki held Akira tightly, "What happened?!"

Allen snapped out of it, "Well Um, miss, he was upside down for quite a while and you know like that blood just rushed to the head!", Allen stared at Lavi, was he rambling?

Akira pushed herself away from Tsuki, "Ya.. Just a headache."

* * *

"Crowley?" 

"..You stupid flower.. You **ugly, crap, nauseating, piece of shit of a flower!"**

The flower that was near them opened wide and ate Allen, Lavi, and Arystar.

"OH NO!!!!", Tsuki exclaimed. She rushed to get them, but Akira held her by her arm.

"Calm down, Tsuki-chan, don't make it worse"

After a series of yelling. The voices died down to a normal tone, in which Tsuki and Akira could no longer hear them.

"Tsuki.. Maybe we should relax the flower now eh?"

Tsuki beamed, she held out her arms and said kindly, "I love you pretty flower, please let go of our friends.."

Soon Allen, Lavi, and Arystar came out in one piece. They were all about to walk off when the girls said they'd catch up later.

"-Can you four.. Wait for me in front of the castle? I just need to make some preparations."

They smiled softly, "Sure"

* * *

Tsuki and Lavi stretched their arms and legs, Allen smiled at them while Akira looked at the sky with a smile. 

"It's been a rough night..", Lavi spoke.

"Yep, but we got hints as to my master's where-abouts. If he borrowed that much money, he could possibly go all the way to China."

Allen smiled solemnly, Lavi stopped to look at him.

"Don't make a face like that, it looks like you did something wrong. You're right, it probably wasn't the most inspiring way, but for Crow-Chan right now, I think what he needed most was a 'reason'"

Allen turned to look at Lavi, Tsuki nodded.

"Things will turn out fine eventually", Akira added.

All the sudden there was an explosion and the castle was in flames.

They noticed Crowley came out with a solemn face, but he quickly covered it up.

"Haha… What's with that face? Did you think I died? … Everything's all right"

* * *

Kei-Ten : Well...? ... eh I have to change a bunchies -.- 


	3. Strip Poker!

Mis-Given : 3 Strip Poker

* * *

Disclaimer : Kei-Ten does not own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

Tsuki, Lavi, Arystar, Allen, and Akira were all sitting in the train together. 

"Don't be so depressed Crow-Chan", Lavi said.

Akira sighed, "It can't be helped, can it. No matter how much I tried to explain they wouldn't believe me."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. As you would expect, they got angry at me too", Allen said.

"It's fine even if you can't go back," Lavi pointed to himself with his thumb, "As long as a man can still breathe it's all good".

Tsuki giggled. Akira smiled and gave Crowley a comforting pat.

"Why don't you look around the train for some fun? It's the first time you've ridden on one, isn't it?", Allen suggested.

"Y-Yeah. That's true. I'll walk around for a bit."

"I'll come with you, is that ok Crowley-san?"

Crowley nodded.

'He really is in different character when he's in action'

Once the two were on a different cart, Tsuki laughed.

"Oh, we never really introduced our selves.", Tsuki smiled and shook both their hands.

"I'm Tsuki Lee! Komui and Lenalee's cousin!"

"Oh, well you already know our names, but I'm Allen Walker."

"I'm Lavi!"

Tsuki smiled, "Me and Ken-Chan will be traveling with you guys from now on!"

* * *

"Hmm, what would you like to do Crowley-san?" 

".. I don't know..", he answered truthfully.

"Well, please stay somewhere in the next two carts, I'm going to use the restroom"

Crowley nodded and walked around by himself.

* * *

Akira came out and adjusted her choker. She had just put on a new plain black one. She walked out to the next cart. 

"Crowley-sa… W-where is your shirt Crowley-San?"

Crowley was wearing everything, but his shirt, and coat.

"W-what's going on?"

Crowley turned and looked at Akira.

"Oh, Ken.. We're playing 'poker'"

"P-Poker?", she bent down and poked his nose, "And why is that?"

"Oi, would you like to play too?", Akira looked up at the man that sat across from Crowley. When she saw his eyes, that were behind a set of glasses, she felt her heart pinch and the scars underneath her choker throb.

She winced, but ignored it, "Ah, Well I have never played poker myself either"

"Ah it's OK Ken, I don't know either"

She smiled, and sat down, "Haha Why not?"

The man kept his eyes on her as he looked over his cards.

* * *

"How does someone spend three hours on a small train?", Lavi muttered. 

"Maybe they're lost," Allen shrugged.

Tsuki shook her head, "Nah, Ken-chan has a good memory"

They went into the next cart.

"Sorry right now, young kids aren't allowed to enter here."

Allan, Lavi and Tsuki stared wide-eyed, mortified and shocked.

"Now sirs, let's have another match. What will you wager next?"

"N-no but…"

Allen bent over, "What are you doing Crowley?"

"Th-these people invited me to play something called poker.. Then Akira came in and joined.. And then before I knew it, it turned out like this…"

'He got suckered'

Crowley was in his boxers, but he had a black shirt on.

Tsuki's eyes got wide.

"H-Hey that's one of Ken-chan's shirts! Where is she?!"

"Ken is over there playing with the little kid over there…", Crowley muttered, "He's been letting me wear some of his extra shirts, but I've already lost two of them.. This is the third shirt"

"W-wah? What is he wearing then?!", Lavi ran around the poker players to Ken who was playing with the small child, in one of the empty chairs.

"A-Akira aren't you cold?", Akira sneezed.

"No", she lied. She was wearing only a black undershirt, her choker and pants. All of her ear rings, except her dangling one with a cross, were on the suit case that they had used as a poker table. Her shoes were gone too.

"Ken-Chan!!!", Tsuki whined, "What happed to all your clothes?!"

Akira sneezed, "Well we were playing poker, and Crowley started to get cold so I gave him some extra clothes, since I'm playing with this kid, cause he's bored"

Akira smiled, "It's ok Tsuki"

"Hey, hey, you running away", one of the poker players asked.

"You've already accepted the match haven't you? If you're a man, stick with it 'til the end!"

Allen took his coat off and put it in front of the man.

"All the trimmings on this coat are made of silver. If I bet this for all of Crowley's and Akira's clothes, will you have a match with me?"

Their attention turned to Allen.

"H-Hey Allen?! What are you saying.."

The man laughed, "All right"

* * *

"Call" 

".. Royal… "

"Straight flush.."

Allen smiled even more, "I win again."

**"ARGHHHHH- DAMN IT!!"**

Crowley was absolutely amazed and was cheering Allan on, while Lavi asked Allen how he was playing so well. The three poker players from earlier, were all in their boxers.

They all got an unexpected side of Allen.

* * *

"**And here's the Kirilenko Mine"**

Allen handed the men their suit cases through a window.

"Here you go. I don't care as long as I got my friends' stuff back."

Akira grinned behind him, "It's hard to be naked at this time of year isn't it?"

"…. Kid, we haven't sunk so low at to be pitied by you."

Allen laughed, and Akira pointed out, "So why are you grabbing for them?"

"Oops", he said.

"Well that's a relief. To tell you the truth, we're doing outside work at the mines starting today."

"Haha, where are you from?", Allen asked, still from his spot in the window. Akira was leaning outside of the window next to him. She smiled to the young boy and tossed a small packet at him. The boy caught it and she could see a smile in his eyes. She winked at him, and whispered something to him.

"From everywhere. We're bad mannered orphans who've become wanderers."

He walked up to Allen and held something up in his hand.

"Thanks"

"Eaze that's your treasure! Wait, wait, I have something to give him instead.", the man began to dig through his pockets.

"Ah, It's ok don't worry about it"

"Here", he handed Allen A deck of cards.

Allen stared at the cards. Eaze looked up at the man and pointed to Akira, "Can I?"

The man smiled and held him up. Akira smiled and held out her arms. Eaze hugged her tightly, "Thank you miss."

"I've got something for you too," the man set him down gently.

"Oh it's ok, the train is leaving.", Akira smiled.

"Nah, this works," the man actually kissed her as the train began to move.

"Please let us off with that!", the man called. As the train reached out beyond their view he muttered to himself, _"till you remember--"_

* * *

Kei-Ten: ... Im tired -.- 


	4. He's a She

nekosaru : Ya, well here's the next chapter :D

Mis-Given : 4

* * *

Disclaimer : Kei-Ten does not own D.Gray-Man

* * *

"Keep that safe, Eaze. I went through a lot of trouble to get that big chunk of silver for you." 

Eaze nodded, and handed the packet to Tyki.

Tyki bent down, "What'd she tell you?"

Eaze recalled what Akira had said to him and whispered it to Tyki softly.

Akira smiled and whispered into his ear "We'll meet again one day, make sure you guys keep that safe for me. It is my precious memory. I'll be back to pick it up one day ok?'

Tyki nodded, _'So it really did happen'_

Tyki opened the small packet and saw a long silver earring with a cross at the end.

"Tyki! Eaze we're going! Let's hurry up and introduce ourselves to the factory owner and go enjoy some dinner!"

"Okay,"

"RIIINGG RIIIINGG. RIIIIIINNGG RIIIIIINNGGGG."

They all stared at the phone. Tyki went over and picked it up.

"I have a call for a different job, sorry!", Tyki exclaimed.

"Another secret part-time job? You've been getting a lot of those lately!", one of his companions scolded.

"Oh well can't do anything about it. We'll just go without you.", another said.

The three began to walk away without Tyki when Eaze stopped.

"Come back with some more silver for me, okay…?"

Tyki smiled.

* * *

"Can I have dinner before I do this?", Tyki breathed out the smoke from his cigarette and threw it to the ground. The Earl of Millennium smiling at him. 

"Sure you can!

"Good, I'm sooo hungry."

The Earl tilted his head to the side, "But make sure you're dressed properly. You won't be allowed into Mitsuboshi looking like that."

"Wow," Tyki's glasses came off, fading into smoke, "You get fat because you always eat things like that."

"I'm not fat", the Earl spoke smiling all the same.

"Well, as long as I can eat until I'm stuffed, I don't care it it's food fit for a pig"

The Earl threw a top hat at Tyki, "Make sure you watch you mouth too, Sir Tyki Mick"

"Okay, Okay, As you wish Millennium Count.", Tyki's entire outfit changed, and he looked like a refined young gentleman, but he had crosses around his forehead..

* * *

"Yo, Tyki. Hola!" 

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Tyki looked at Rhode as she sat with books in front of her.

"Can't you tell by looking at me? I'm studying!", Tyki sat down.

"Her homework is due tomorrow, she said", the Earl said.

"Yea, I'm cutting it close. Help me!"

"Haa? I never went to school, dammit."

"You can write at least right?", Rhode asked as she held a book up.

"Looks like an all-nighter tonight!", the Earl exclaimed, a band around his hat that said, _'sure win'_, written on it.

"Hey, wait a second, don't tell me you called me here because of homework now….", Tyki said looking back and forth between Rhode and the Earl.

Tyki ended up helping with Rhode's homework after all.

"Here's your first job. I want you to go to this location as my servant"

"That's pretty damn far away!", Tyki said.

"Come on, don't say that. - And your second job.. Please "delete" the people whose name's I've listed."

There was a slight hesitation before he spoke, "That's a lot!", Rhode noticed his hesitation.

"I have something you might want to know though, Count."

"Oh? What is it Tyki?"

"Akira, she's still alive."

The Earl's smile seemed to get even bigger.

"That's great!"

"Haha, Akira always did do work better than you Tyki"

Tyki's eye twitched.

"Tyki", Tyki turned to the Millennium Earl, "Where is Akira then?"

"With a group of Exorcists, probably with amnesia."

Rhode frowned, "Amnesia?"

"Hmm, well.. Why don't you pick her up Tyki? I think I can help little Akira with that memory issue."

Tyki nodded his head.

"Well, good luck with the homework!"

"Tyki..."

Tyki turned slightly to face Rhode, "-Thanks for helping me anyways"

"…", he smiled, "We're family after all."

* * *

In a boat, someone's head showed up from under a sheet. 

"What's the matter, Allen?", Lenalee asked.

"Somehow I feel like we're being watched… Maybe it's a panda.."

".. Allen, you think there are pandas everywhere just because we're in China don't you?", Tsuki asked, from beside Lenalee. After they had regrouped, the cousins hadn't separated from each other for a minute. Allen and Akira had decided to keep the ending of their train incident to themselves.

Once they had reached land, Allen and Lavi were the first out, followed by the Lees, then Bookman, Crowley, and Akira.

"Finally! Land!", Lavi exclaimed, while Bookman hit him on the head.

"Wow.. China…. Hasn't changed at all", Tsuki grinned to Lenalee, who giggled.

"Everyone," Akira stopped everyone and spoke seriously, "Keep your guard up at all times, this still isn't the time to slack off".

Everyone nodded.

"Well, then! Let's go look around now…", Akira walked off, humming some minor tune.

Everyone felt themselves sweat, _'Aren't you a bit to relaxed after warning us like that?'_

All the sudden Allen felt his eye activate, "Akira move b-"

Several Akuma came up from the ground and separated them from Akira. Lavi pulled out his hammer, Lenalee readied herself, Allen pulled out his gun form, Crowley bared his teeth. Tsuki opened a small pouch on her waist, and grabbed two small sticks.

Lavi looked at her and almost fell over, "Incense sticks?!"

Tsuki smiled, "No silly," she pulled them out. As she pulled them out, their size and form changed, one became a red arrow and the other became a blue bow with black celtic designs running up and down the ends.

Lavi mouthed an 'Oh'. They all turned to attack the Akuma.

"Stop," Bookman ordered. Everyone looked between him as if he was mad, "There is no need"

"No need?! Akira is-", all the sudden two of the Akuma fell apart. Two more after them, then only one was left. It was positioned mere inches from Akira's face. It began to fidget and move, but still stayed in place.

"Hm? Did someone say my name?", Akira asked as she walked around it.

"W-What's going on?", Lenalee asked.

"Miss Lena, look closer," Lenalee and the others, except Lavi and Bookman, squinted their eyes.

"I don't see anything", Allen muttered.

"It's threads," Lavi muttered amazed, "I never knew.. Threads could hold an Akuma"

"….", Akira stared, "…. Um… Well.. I'll go get us a room… Tsuki can you come? I don't know Chinese."

"Huh? Oh right, yeah" Tsuki's pouch opened as she put the bow and arrow in, it shrunk as she did, "I'm coming."

She ran around the Akuma to catch up with Akira.

"I-I'll come too!", Lavi ran after them.

* * *

"Hmm, this is a pretty good place for the price we paid," Lavi said as he looked around. 

"Yep, you boys get the other room, while the girls get this one", Tsuki grinned.

"Ya, sounds like a good deal", Akira mumbled from her spot on the couch, "I'm bored though..", she was lying upside-down, one hand in the air as threads passed in between her fingers, from a small orb.

"But maybe we should get another room? I mean the guys have..", Lavi brought up his fingers to count, "Five guys in our room"

"Four", Akira corrected from her spot.

"Huh? Someone sleeping outside?", Lavi asked.

"No, I'm staying in here", Akira illustrated, pointed at her self and at the couch.

"What?! Why?"

"Uh.. I thought it was kind of obvious", Akira said blinking.

Lavi took a second, "… **YOU'RE GAY?!?!**" Akira fell out of the couch.

**"NO!!!"**, Akira exclaimed. Tsuki fell over in laughter. Lavi looked confused, very confused.

"Huh?"

"Lavi," Lavi looked down at Akira who was on the ground, her hand under her chin, "I'm.Not.A.Guy."

"….", Lavi took another second to register what she said, "**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**"

* * *

Lavi was sitting in a chair, head in his hands as he muttered something like 'sorry', and 'he was a she'. Tsuki wiped some tears from her eyes. Akira had gone to the bathroom. 

"Oh, it's ok Lavi", Tsuki said as she pat him on the shoulder.

"No, it isn't!", Lavi exclaimed as he stood up. Accidentally reaching lips with Tsuki.

* * *

Akira walked out of the bathroom a towel on her head, "Hey I'm- Have I interrupted something important?", Akira asked, and eyebrow up. 

Lavi and Tsuki quickly separated. Both reached new heights of red and embarrassment.

Akira sat down, "Hmm, you seemed to have been like that a bit longer huh?", their faces grew redder. Akira clapped her hands together, " .. Ah I see, you two like each other"

"WHAT?!?!"

Akira shook her head, "Ah, Komui won't be too happy"

Lavi and Tsuki paled. Then the realization hit them, very hard. _'This must be her revenge…'_

* * *

Three days later, after everyone realized Akira was female, they were walking around looking for more information on the whereabouts of General Cross Marian. Lavi was leading the group, Allen, Tsuki, and Lenalee behind him, and Crowley, Akira and Bookman brought up the rear. A few hours into the afternoon they stopped walking and Lavi was up, hands behind his head. Lenalee, and Tsuki had gone off to catch a cat that had run off with Timcampy. Akira and Bookman were enjoying their cups of tea, while Crowley stood by them. 

"Lavi, please duck," Allen suddenly requested from out of no where.

"Eh?", Akira and Bookman glanced at them from their tea.

Allen's innocence changed into it's gun form and he shot straight ahead of them. Lavi fell over trying to avoid getting hit.

"5", Allen turned and shot another one.

"4", he shot two more.

"3, 2", an Akuma came out of the ground behind him, "1"

All the sudden thread came from the ground and held it in place, while someone yelled, "Hi-Ban!" The Akuma went up in flames, the fire seal on the ground faded away.

"Phew," Lavi muttered.

Akira sipped some of her tea as the threads quickly returned to her hand, "**That's it! I've had it with this! _YOU'RE SCARY!_ You're freaking scarier than the Akuma!!"** Lavi exclaimed, annoyed that his head was almost shot off.

"Eh? What's wrong Lavi?", Allen asked.

"I **_told_** you not to shoot anything without warning!!"

"Well I couldn't help it. I wanted to keep the damage down, even just a little."

"Oh, Bookman, you've got a floating tea stalk"

Bookman looked up at Akira, "That must be good luck to you then", she grinned.

"You're so polite Akira, if only my **obnoxious, loud, annoying**, student was like you"

Lavi felt as if arrows were stabbing him in the back.

**"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"**

There was a small explosion as Lenalee landed, leaving an indent in the ground.

"We're back!", Tsuki said happily. A cat was clinging to Lenalee's arm for dear life.

"What are you two doing?", Lenalee asked.

"……."

Bookman landed on Lavi's head, with a crack, "Welcome back, Miss Lena, Miss Tsuki, How did it go?"

"Ah! Good!", Tsuki smiled.

"We caught it!", Lenalee added. She held the cat up, "Here! It hasn't been eaten yet!"

The cat spit Timcampy out and quickly ran off.

"Ah-- Isn't that great, Tim?", Lenalee said to the golem.

"Without this little dude, we wouldn't have a clue about which way we should be going, huh?…", Tsuki asked.

"Yea.. But he's been all chewed…", Akira muttered.

Timcampy, you be a little more careful too!", Allen exclaimed.

Silence.

".. Even so, how long is it going to take us to arrive at General Cross' Location?", Crowley asked.

"We've been in Mainland China for four days already. We went the way Tim directed us to go, but there's no sign or clue in sight."

".. C-Could it be.. That the general has already been killed…?", Crowley began to fear for the worst.

Allen smiled, "That guy doesn't die even if you kill him, you know."

Lavi sweated, "It's strange you can say that, Allen"

"But in a country this far to the east.. I wonder what mission has led the General all the way out here.", Lenalee said. All the sudden she saw Allen's left hand trembling.

"Just a minute there Allen, let me see that left arm."

"WHA?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"His.. His arm is crumbling?! HEY!", Tsuki exclaimed.

Allan brought up his free hand and waved it, "It.. It's fine. It's not an injury, right? Look! It's just because we've been fight Akuma continuously as of late.. I say it's just that the weapon is a little bit tired…"

Lavi stared at him, "I ain't ever heard of a weapon gettin' tired…"

"Wonder why.. Maybe it's because it's a parasitic type?", Allen said nervously.

"You're just saying that aren't you?", Tsuki muttered.

"It's true that ever since your left eye healed you've been fighting twice as much as us…", Bookman added.

"I had thought so before, but..", Lenalee began. "Your left arm.. Is a bit fragile…" She got quiet as she bowed her head down.

"Lenalee?"

"Made her cry", Lavi said.

"You made her cry," Bookman said.

"You have brought her to tears," Crowley said.

"M-my cousin," Tsuki began to tear up.

Akira just waved her hand as she drank her tea, "I'm not finished".

Akira drank her tea quickly and set the cup down.

She slammed her foot down, which got the group's attention, but also allowed a knife to pop out from a secret slot in her shoes. Everyone stared at her and the knife. She pulled up the sleeves of her left arm.

"Umm Aki, I don't thin-", Lavi started, thinking that she was going to punish Allen.

Instead her next actions, surprised them. She cut her arm, and blood flowed quickly.

"AKIRA!"

"Please _shut up"_

She grabbed Allen's left arm and pulled it out.

"W-What are you doing?", Allen asked.

"Calm down, Allen.", Akira muttered. Soon his arm was covered lightly in her blood.

"It may not be much, but it should help it keep together."

"What?", everyone gathered together closer to see the blood-soaked arm.

"Huh? It's jus-"

"Wait," the blood seemed to begin to move. Then it began to wrap itself around his arm like threads, "As long as you don't activate it too much more, this should keep your arm safe, and let it.. heal," as the threads settled down, they became solid and turned into silver threads holding his arm.

"… That's bout all I can do for your arm.", Akira said and grinned.

"But, Akira-Chan, what about your arm?"

"Hm? What about my arm?" Akira's flesh seemed to knit itself together.

"I t-thought you said you couldn't heal-", Crowley started

"I can't heal Innocence", Akira said bluntly.

"Huh? Why not?", Lavi asked.

"Think!", Bookman kicked Lavi, "Innocence is controlled by the Exorcist, and is only compatible with the Exorcist, no one else!"

"Huh?", Tsuki asked.

"I think they mean, that because it's my Innocence, Akira can't invocate it or make it change, because only I'm compatible with it", Akira grinned and nodded her head, then turned around.

"Ah, that tea was good! I'm going to get some more."

They stared after her. She walked off ahead of them, she had rolled her sleeves down, the only thing left was a bit of dry blood on her hand.

* * *

"The Mistress of a Brothel?", Akira asked. 

"The owner of that manju shop said that General Cross is the new lover of that Mistress", Lenanlee said.

"Somehow that's a typical rumor of the master…", Allen muttered.

"But this is flashy..", Tsuki said.

"They say that this is the No. 1 Brothel in the port.", Lenalee said.

Lavi had tears coming to his eye, " Finally, we've found General Cross.. It took so long… And we traveled so far… I thought we would never find him."

"Hold it right there!" a tall very muscled, bald.. woman stood in front of them, "We don't let first-timers or brats in here.", She said in Chinese.

She stood over Allen and Lavi, hands together, ready to pulverize them.

"We-We're sorry! I don't understand what's going on, but.. **Sorry!**"

Then Lavi noticed, "No way! He's a she too?!"

She picked them both up in the air.

"WHHAAAA!!! Lenalee! Tsuki!!!"

"Let go of my friends!", Lenalee exclaimed.

"We're not customers!", Tsuki finished.

She brought Allen closer and whispered something to him and set him and Lavi down. She walked away, and Lavi and Allen followed her. Tsuki looked over at Lenalee, she shrugged her shoulders, and followed. The rest of the group followed after them.

* * *

Kei-Ten : ... I'm tired... but my brother discovered the "fun" in IMVU ... its kinda wierd, but fun :D 


End file.
